


Stick of Truth

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Mike Lu & Og, South Park
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is the new kid in South Park and she gets involved in a very intense role-playing game with the boys which involves the most valuable: Stick of Truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick of Truth

Deep in the lands of Zaron, the humans of Kupa Keep struggle to stay alive as they are attacked by the wicked Drow Elves of Larnion. Darkness falls as the humans beg their King to save them. A noble King, known only as the Grand Wizard. 

For a thousand years, the battle has been waged, with only the bravery of the Grand Wizard to protect his human followers. But even though the Wizard King is so undeniably cool, the Drow Elf armies continue their attacks. They seek the human's most treasured relic: the Stick of Truth. 

But the tides of war are seen to change, as news of a 'new' kid spreads throughout the land. In order to save the humans, the Grand Wizard must get to the new kid- before the drow elves can manipulate their mind and use them, to take the sacred relic from human hands. For whomever controls the Stick... Controls the universe.


End file.
